Six ways of Pain one way to be loved
by Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable
Summary: Sakura just got back from her training from Jiraiya. She finally stronger than Sasuke and Naruto. The Akatsuki saw this and they want her to join them. Pein X Sakura Rated M for violence, Sexual themes lemons come later and language.
1. Prologue

**:six ways of pain but one way to be loved:**

**Couple:** Sakura X Pein

**Rating:** M for sexual content, violence, and language .

'thoughts'

"speak"

_dreams, flashbacks, and other random stuff_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.. if I did I would be rich

**Prologue ( A/N I think that how it's spelled):**

" Jiraiya are you sure you want her to be your apprentice as well??" the 5th hokage asked him with a serious look in her eyes.

"Yes I do. I know she just got out from training with you and Naruto is done with my training. But I notice that Sakura has something special about her." The white haired toad sage answered

"Very well. I permit you to train her. But only one condition." Tsunade said, looking at Jiraiya in the eye.

" What is it??" he asked her..

" I want you to train her for ANBU. I want her to be ready for that, cause I want her to take the ANBU exams when it comes. She at has to be stronger than her other teammates she told me herself. That she wants to join ANBU when she is strong enough." The blonde hokage stated..

"Of course Tsunade. I'll make sure personally that she is stronger than Sasuke and Naruto." Jiraiya agreeing.

"Do you think that she is the one??" The hokage asked again.

" I have a strong feeling that she is the one. But she is not at the level that she is suppose to be to obtain the power. But it's be very hard to control, I'll be with her to control it." Jiraiya answered very seriously.

" I see.. Very well than you have permission to take as long as you need. I'll send you a bird when the village needs you.. You may go now." Tsunade said while giving a hand gesture for him to leave.

"Yes, and thank you Tsunade." He bowed and than left the hokage tower.

When Jiraiya walked out of the tower right away he spotted the pink haired kunoichi getting a bunch of flowers. He guessed that she's going to her foster parents' grave since it is the day is the anniversary of their death.

"Hey Sakura!" he yelled to get her attention.

The petal pink hair kunoichi turned around to face the pervy sage and said, " Ah, Jiraiya- Sama, what a pleasant surprise. What's going on?"

Jiraiya walked up to her and said, " your training with me for some time. To tell the truth I want you to be the strongest out of team 7." with a smile.

"Oh. Well alright than. I'll get ready once I am done visiting my parents' grave. Alright?" she said with a smile.

" Alright Sakura. I'll come pick you up once you are done." The white haired Sanin said..

Sakura nodded and than walk off to the graveyard to see her foster parents.

** End of Prologue **

**A/N: hey peoples.. It's Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable hehe**

**This is a new fan fiction story from me - yup yup.. This is a hentai story between the leader of the akatsuki and konoha's cherry blossom.. **

**Please review it please pretty please.**

**And please don't flame me if I have horrible spelling correction and grammar correction. English isn't my best subject**

**And sorry that this is short. Hopefully the first chapter is longer.**

**Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable**


	2. Chapter 1

**:: Six ways of pain but one way to be loved::**

**Couple:** SakuraXPein

**Rating:** M for sexual content, violence, and language .

'thoughts'

"speak"

_dreams, flashbacks, and other random stuff_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.. if I did I would be rich

Chapter 1

A dark figure came to the front gates of Kohona walking briskly taking in the fresh air. Oh how he missed this place, it's been awhile that he couldn't remember how the fresh air smelled like here in the Village hidden in the Leaves.. In his mind that Konoha smelled better than in Oto that's for sure… Than one of his teammate yelled in a high pitched voice, " Sasuke!"

The raven haired man groaned in annoyance and answered her meanly, " What is it Karin?"

"Wait Up! God, you're fast!" she yelled and ran up to him hugging his arm tightly.

He just sighed in annoyance that was the only thing he could do. He couldn't get way from her, or tell her to go away since she was part of his team and she his helping him track down Itachi and finally get his revenge out of the way and start the next thing on the list: ' marry and have children' so he could revive the Uchiha clan to it's former glory. Than right out of the blue Naruto and Hinata walked by the front gate and just talked about the upcoming ANBU exams and how they are going to take it to become ANBU.

"Hey Dope!!!" Sasuke yelled..

Naruto turned at the front gate and saw Sasuke and his new team for now and replied, "Ah Hey Teme!!!"

"Sasuke, who is he?" Karin asked behind sasuke.

"Why should I tell you." Sasuke stated rather coldly.

"Awwwww. Come on Sasu-_kun_." She complained while emphasizing the –kun.

"Karin never ever call me _Sasu-kun_ only one person can call me that. And your getting on my last nerves so don't push it." He groaned than asked Naruto something, " Dope, where's Sakura and Kakashi?"

Naruto stayed silent and just held Hinata's hand even tighter.. He was choosing his words carefully for once since Sakura just vanished all he know he was that white haired pervert. She didn't bother telling anyone where she was going which worried Naruto since he is very protective of the pink haired kunochi.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked again but more concern showed in his voice and his eyes.

"Uhhhh." Naruto started, " Kakashi-sensei is doing fine just going througha phase of depression."

"Why?" Sasuke asked again he had to know what's going on.

"A lot of events happened since you were gone." He answered.

Than out of the blue once again the Hokage was walking with Shizune discusing the jobs at that Shizune need to cover for awhile. Also to check if Sakura came back from her training from Jiraiya. But sadly no Sakura but the bastard tore up Sakura's heart. She came up to him in anger and bitch slapped him across his face without the use of her chakra.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled in concern.

"What the **HELL** was that for!?" he yelled at her.

"How dare you!" Tsunade said in deep anger, " Luckly for you Sakura convinced me if you ever came back that you live here again."

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"Why should I tell **you**. All the things she did for you, and in return never gave the apology or even a mere a thank you. All the thing you did to her why should I tell you anything." The Hokage said in anger trying to calm herself down with the help of Shizune rubbing her back.

"But- - " he started.

Than got cut off by Tsunade " Sasuke I said **NO**!!"

Than she stormed off with a very angry Sasuke and two very worried Naruto and Hinata.. They never seen her like that before. With concern in Naruto face he followed Tsunade to her office to see if he and Hinata can calm her down. With that it just a very angry Sasuke and his teammates. He just glared at the hokage direction, he's feelings are all round. First he's sad that his most beloved teammate isn't here and also that she isn't there in the first place. Second, he's mad that no one would tell him where _his_ Sakura went.

'_My Sakura…That has a nice ring to it.' _Sasuke thought.

* * *

"Try harder Sakura I know that you can do it!" the toad sage encouraged her.

She only gave a mere nod and this time she was gonna give more than her best. She knows that she can do it and also Jiraiya knew that she could do it all so all she need is someone to push her even harder. She is so determined to make into the ranks of ANBU. Determined to move on with her life, to not be called weak anymore and especially not be able to protect herself. She closed her eyes shut and concentrated all her energy and chakraon this powerful attack since it's combining two elements together: lighting and wind. In basic it's combining the rasingan and chidori. After years of watching thoses two techniques, she knew all the hand signs that went with it and just combined the two to make a deadly attack: Lightning tornado (a/n: lame name I know)

Just by herself her palm began to form the rasingan without a use of a clone she didn't need to use it not like Naruto, she was far superior than him in that. While her other hand is the hand signs for chidori.

Chackle

_Crack_

_Chackle_

_Crack_

Lightning started to form around her whole body and it gather at the rasingan.. it's like chidori is giving the rasingan lightning power. After a few minutes It became a swirling ball of electricity. She opend her eyes and charged at her target.

"Lightning Tornado!!" Sakura yelled and it did hit the target than a tornado formed by her attack and completely destroyed the target leaving it in ashes. Sakura huffed and puffed training all day took a toll on her body than her body just gave away and fell down on the ground unconscience. Jiraiya came down from the trees and picked her up and headed back to their campsite so she can rest even more. He's so amazed that she can combine two elements together. Once at the campsite he laid her down in her tent so she can rest. He knew training all day would wipe her out so he put the covers over her body and left for his tent so he can write to Tsunade about her progress.

Tsunade

_Sakura is doing great on her training that I laid out for her. She's learning more than Naruto. I made the most intense training for her and it's paying off. The Haruno clans' heir and Hoshi's greatest can is coming out. She's really the one. She just need to push herself even more than she can d, and she is starting to get that. Just two days she learned 12 basic element jutsus and already combining them into a very powerful attack. At the rate she is going at we'll be back about a year maybe sooner it all depends on her._

_~Jiraiya_

With that he gave the letter to his most trusted eagle and the eagle left for Konoha as fast is it could.

* * *

Tsunade took as brake with her paperwork on her desk than Jiraiya's eagle came to her desk. She knew automatically that it was a report on how Sakura was doing. Tsunade grabbed the note from the eagle and the eagle took off for Jiraiya's direction once again. She opened the letter and smiled. She' very happy and proud at her progress with Jiraiya. She's always proud of her. She's like a daughter that she never had, they are close she became even more of a family when her parents got killed in a class S mission and her foster parents by another class S mission. It sadden Tsunade because it was her who assigned the mission to them but Sakura never blamed her it was her job as the Hokage to give mission to teams. Now that she received the letter from Jiraiya it made her even more happy that she's trying to move on with her life. Tsunade kept the letter next to the picture when they were taking a brake of training. She had a good amount of pictures in frames like when her, Sakura, and Shizune were hanging out at a sushi bar having some down time, and some old pictures of her bother and boyfriend before they got killed. With that She turned back to her paperwork and continued on.

* * *

Sasuke laid on his bed at the Unchiha manor thinking about a certain rosette haired kunochi and how to get her to love him again. He took in Tsunade's words and it did hurt a bit but he also realized that she won't love him again so he trying to devise a plan to 'woo' her and how to get rid of the annoying red head in his team and replacing her with Sakura. With that thought he is also slightly annoyed that she protested at his order to get a hotel room, in his defeat he let her stay in Itachi's old room. It was directly across from his room since she didn't want to be to far away from _her Sasuke-kun_. Just the mere thought of that made him sick to his stomach so he just sighed in annoyance.

He had to make sure that she's gone before Sakura arrived. But he doesn't know when that going to be so she going to have to do some guess work here. Since the only information that he got is that she's gone. He tried asking Naruto when Tsunade left but even the little brother like figure to Sakura, didn't even know it also didn't help that he went after Tsunade to comfort her. The only other small information he got is that she went up a rank and currently at a jounin level. The only girl out of the rookie 9 and Gai's team to make to Jounin. To tell the truth, he is a bit surprised at the level that Sakura achieved. He also wondered that if she did it for him to prove that she is strong. He had to admit himself that she now qualified to be his wife: string, beautiful and smart. With that in his mind he relaxed on his bed and smirked a bit. He couldn't wait to see her again it's been awhile he hasn't seen her since she was 15 and also wonders if she grew even more..

**~ End of Chapter 1 ~**

**A/N: Hey Peps. Hope this chapter is long enough. Hahaha it's Sakura once again with lame news and a apology to give out to peps that actually reading this story.. anyways thanks for all your kind reviews.. it made me happy ^^.. anyways I am sorry that I haven't updated this story..**

**Reason One) For most of my summer break I was in Europe.. I did have access to a computer but it was from my aunts workplace in Geneva.. And I didn't want my Aunt or her work mates reading what I have and so on..**

**Reason Two) School Started… Yep once I got back from my Summer vacation with my Aunt school started a week later so I had to get prepared for that.. and I was in the middle writing the 3 chapter of this story…**

**Reason Three) Youtube is like my job without pay.. peps and group leaders that I am in right now on youtube demand for videos so yeah that consumes my time as well.. My Youtube account: youtube.com/user/SakuraNagamasa. In case if you want to take a look at my videos haha**

**And Finally Reason Four) Is my Laziness to do something..**

**So one again I am so sorry for the long wait Hope you enjoyed it..**

**Please Review.. and Please don't flame I always have a hard time in English.. I can take constructive criticisms..**

**And one more thing!!!!**

**Should Sakura Date Neji, sai or none of them??? Tell me so I can do that for the up coming chapters**

**~ Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable**


	3. Chapter 2: Insomnia

**::Six ways of Pain but One Way to be Loved::**

**Couple: Sakura X Pein**

**Rating: M for language, violence and later Sexual Themes **

**::Chapter 2: Insomnia::**

-One year has passed-

Sakura got hall her belongings together. Today is the day her and her mentor, Jiraiya, was going back to Konoha.

"Ready to go?" the toad sanin asked her softly.

She nodded with a small smile, " Yes I am."

She is so happy that she's going back to Konoha after 2 ½ years non-stop training. At a young age of 18 almost turning 19 in several months, she grew to say plainly. Her physical features were more womanly.

Her face slenderized just a little bit and she grew into her large forehead. Now she has a curvy body but still very thin. She hardly has any body fat through out her body. Her chest area grew more, fuller than before it now a D Breast size. Her hair is still short but she changed the style of it. She was getting tried of her layered hair that she would normal get once she cut it back at the Chunin exams. Her bangs before was at her sides and were pretty long like up to her chin but now she parted to her left side and it can cover her eye if she wanted too that. At the back was a bit shorter about an inch shorter than her original short hair, so a bit like an emo look but she still has her pink hair. Her out fit is just a red tank top with the Haruno circle at the bottom she wore her usual black shorts and her ninja belt is black besides the tan that she wore before.

Jiriaya stood up while he grabbed his newly packed backpack and walked up to Sakura. "Are you Excited to go back after 2 ½ years of train?" he asked

"Well.. Sort of. I can't wait to see some of my friends, Tsunade – sama and Shizune - sensei that's all really." Sakura answered.

"Well." Jiriaya grinned, " Let's go."

* * *

Tsunade just got done with her paper work for the day so she can go to Konoha's gate to greet a certain pink haired kunochi and her old teammate. Just a week ago she got a letter from Jiriaya that they were coming back on Friday. During that week Tsunade set up a plan for a small gathering at Sakura's favorite restaurant when she got back.

Tsunade and Shizune waited for a couple of mintues before they saw a female and a older male figures. The Hokage figured it must be Jiriaya and Sakura so she walked slowly to them. Than Sakura started to run towards them with joy in her eyes. Sakura was coming near and Tsunade opened up her arms and gave Sakura a big tight hug. Sakura gives her a hug back. She was so happy that she was back. Shizune and Jiriaya came closer to them and smiled. It was a happy momment like when a daughter is reunited with her mother.

"I missed you so much Tsunade-sama." She smiled while she hugged he master.

" I missed you to Sakura." She replied. Tsunade let go of her and said, "Come on Sakura I planed for a small get toghether with some of your friends and they are waiting at your favorite restaurant."

With that She grabbed Sakura's hand dragged her to the restaurant, while Jiriaya and Shizune smiled at the happy gathering and followed them.

After a few minutes they reached the restaurant, it tonight was karaoke night. When Sakura saw the sign of the karaoke night she got a little scared. She has this strong feeling that Tsunade or one of her friends are going to make her sing. Once they got in the place she already spotted Kakashi, it was easy since of his silver hair. When they got closer to the table she noticed everyone of her friends: Sai, Anko, Genma, Ibiki and Yamato. She smiled softly and went to her friends.

"AHHHH!!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" Anko shirked in delight stood up and gave Sakura **the** biggest hug she ever gave to a person.

"Uh??? Anko-chan….." Sakura whispered.

"What Sakura-chan??" She asked while still giving her the tightest hug.

"Can you let go… I can't breath." Sakura whispered again.

Anko sweat dropped and let go of Sakura, " Sorry Sakura-chan." She laughed.

Sakura smiled at her and the rest of her friends and took her seat at the table. After several minutes or so they started laughing about the good o' days and listening to Sakura's adventures outside of konoha and her vigorous training with Jiriaya. After an hour of talking and eating their dinner and still eating cause there is that much talking within the small group. Can you really blame them really?? They haven't seen each other for at least 2 solid years. It was they're catching up time where they told what they did for the past 2 years or so.

"Alright everyone it's time for Karaoke night to get started" the announcer said and everyone started to clap and cheer for someone to go up there on that small stage

" Sakura-chan you should so go up there." Anko said cheerfully.

"But--" but Sakura was interrupted by Yamato, " you have a wonderful voice."

Sakura sighed in defeat, " fine I'll go up."

She sat down and gave her song name to the music person so he can play it.

**(A/N: Okay I don't own this song that I am going to type up. It belongs to The Veronicas. It's a really good song you should listen to it.**

**Song: Insomnia**

**Artist: The Veronicas)**

The music start to go and Sakura just let the song let go from her mouth

_(whispers)_ _Sleep Sleep Sleep Sleep_

_Sleep_

_I can't sleep most of the time_

_Try to cancel you from my mind_

_Never liked you that much anyway_

_Got to try sleep through to Sunday_

_Can't seem to keep my eyes shut_

_Can't stop to think about what what what_

_You said, you said to me when_

_I lost, I lost you again_

_Can't make the beat go away_

_Gotta get me outta this state_

_I gotta feel the rush on my face_

While Sakura was singing Sasuke came in to the same restaurant with his friends, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru and his temporarily girlfriend, Karin, until "_his_" Sakura comes back from her training.

_I'm lonely, gotta look for a party_

_And dance with somebody tonight_

_Cause I'm lonely, feeling empty inside_

_Can't you make me feel alive_

_I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep_

_I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep_

_Don't look at me like that_

_What? You think I'm some kind of maniac_

_Who was asking for your opinion anyway_

_It's my life and you don't have a say_

Sasuke looked at the stage hearing a familiar voice

_Gotta get, get outta this place_

_Can't stand to look at your face _

_I'm gonna get lost in the underground_

_I'll kill you if you follow me around_

He watched his Kunochi with fascination in his eyes. He was so amazed on how she glowed on stage. I was like the stage was made for her. With a voice like that she could be a famous pop singer if she wanted to.

_Can't make the beat go away_

_Gotta get me outta this day_

_I gotta feel the rush on my face_

_I'm lonely, gotta look for a part_

_And dance with somebody tonight_

_Cause I'm lonely, feeling empty inside_

_Can't you make me feel alive_

_I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep_

_I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't Sleep_

_Can't Sleep_

_Can't Sleep_

_Can't Sleep_

When the song ended, Sakura was returned with thunderous applause while she smiled softly. Everyone loved her newfound singing voice. Sai stood up and walked to the stage to escort Sakura back to her seat. He felt like he needed anyways. He walked on the stage and took Sakura's hand. She smiled at him and gave him a hug, Sai was actually being nice to her, none of the name calling and insults that he would normally gibve out when she is near him.

Everyone in the audience just watched the whole ordeal and thought it was cute and a lot of 'AWWWWWWWWWs' happened towards the crowd of people. Sakura let go of him and he took her to her seat.

* * *

In the another table with Sasuke was getting a bit heated since some is touching _"his"_ Sakura. And he didn't like that at all.

"Wow, is that Sakura?? She grew so much since I last saw." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, I just might ask her out." Neji stated while he looked at the pink haired kunochi's body..

"NO YOU WON'T!!" Sasuke practicly screamed at him.

"Sasuke-kun??" Karin asked in question

"You don't own her.. You have Karin remember. You two are dating or did you forget that little detail." Neji argued.

Sasuke remained silent since he couldn't think of a comeback and Neji's right. He is Karin but he is planning to brake up with her once Sakura came back from her training. But Karin is a psycho she'll do anything to stay with him even though he doesn't want to stay with her. But all thought's came back to Sakura on how beautiful she was just standing there. How she glowed on stage, he wanted her so bad it was almost unbearable.

* * *

Sakura got down from stage holding Sai's hand and sat back down at the table. Everyone patted heron the shoulder and smiled at her. After several hours of talking and eating everyone started to pay for the meal and pay for Sakura since it was her first day back from her training.

"Come on Sakura I'll take you home." Sai said while he waited her to finish her dessert.

"Wow, you didn't call me ugly this time." Sakura said in astonishment.

"Well you don't deserve that name anymore. Since you changed so much." Sai said with his usual fake smile.

"You know I hate your fake smiles, Sai." Sakura stated as she slightly glared at him and finished her dessert off.

" I know but you know that it's the only smile I know. Since I can't show emotion that well." Sai said calmly.

"Yeah I kind of forgot about that. But your learning which is good." Sakura slightly smiled

Sai blushed slightly and muttered, " Shall we go?? It is getting dark and I should take you home."

Sakura nodded, got up and walked out of the restaurant with Sai and walked to her house.

* * *

Sasuke saw the whole conversation with Sai and Sakura. To tell the truth he didn't like it at all. Throughout the dinner with his friends all he did is glare at people and slouched. He was not happy at all, how dare a person talk to "his" Sakura. Now that he has competition with one even two because Neji wants her as well. So he had to make a flawless plan that would make Sakura his and his alone. No one is allowed to touch her.

**~End of Chapter 2~**

**AN: Hey peps... I also hope that this is a long enough chapter for all of you. I do hope that you all enjoyed the story. Keep the Reviews up and maybe just maybe I'll update more frequently.. So yeah right now to type this story I am using a very old laptop and using a flashdrive to transfer my story to the main computer so yeah that is the basic thing I am doing now until I get a new laptop for Birthday.. yeah I am not allowed to go on the main computer expect for school work now.. **

**My plans to the up coming weeks and for the new year: **

**1) I am still gonna continue this story I am going to have at least 20 – 25 chapters for this story**

**2) I have a GaaraXSakura Norse Mythology story since no one writes about Norse Mythology it's mainly Greek or Egyptian that I am in the middle of working I hope to get that on soon**

**3) I am trying to Generate an idea for a pairing I just got into HidanXSakura cause the main reason hardly any peps don't write a story about them and I want to give that pairing some loving…**

**4) I do hope to put my Roleplays on as well they are all Bleach Yaoi and I do hope to put in all six of them.**

**5) And I am gonna rewrite my Final Fantasy VII story that I have to make it better..**

**6) As for my Kingdom Hearts story with Leon and Cloud you might have to put that on hold for a while since I have a lot of things going on… Let me know if you want to help me out on that story since I am on a writers block on it..**

**Actually I am on a writers block on this story as well actually the 4****th**** chapter so if you have any ideas what so ever let me know alright.**

**I think that will be all for my plans.. So Please if I do update different stories I do hope that you read them..**

**As for the Polls:**

**Sai: 0 **

**Neji: 1**

**None: 6**

**For some reason kakashi: 1**

**You Guys still has some time to vote for which one Sakura should date.. Polls will closes once Chapter 4 is up..**

**-Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable**


	4. Chapter 3: The ANBU Exams Part 1

**::Six ways of Pain but One Way to be Loved::**

**Couple: Sakura X Pein**

**Rating: M for language, violence and later Sexual Themes **

**::Chapter 3:The ANBU Exams: part 1::**

The next day Sakura had to go to the Hokage's office to get farther orders from the blonde haired Hokage. Since the first part of her mission was to train with Jiriaya for two years. She hoped that she was able to take the ANBU exams this time, because of all the training she went through. She walked through the streets of Konoha in the quite morning. Usually she wouldn't wake up until like 10 or 11 in the morning, but ever since her training she woke about 6 or 7 now. Everyone was still asleep since it was a Saturday morning and people don't wake up until late anyway since it was a weekend. But she knew for a fact that the Hokage would be up at this time, well Sakura hoped anyway. She walked through the tower as fast as possible, trying to remember every room of the tower.

She knocked on the door to the Hokage door lightly then a soft famine voice said, "Come in."

Sakura opened the door and then was greeted by her mentor, "Ah Sakura, just the person I wanted to see." While she signed the last bit of her paperwork so she can tell Sakura about her the next part of the mission.

"So?" she asked in question. Trying to figure out what Tsunade has planned for the up coming days.

Tsunade nodded her head and smiled, " Sakura well I'm letting you take the ANBU exams the next one coming up next week."

"Really Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked a bit excitedly

"Yup! Just be ready for the exams next week." She answered while she stood up and hugged her.

Sakura slightly smiled and hugged her back. She is so happy that Tsunade is letting her take the exams early than most people.

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama." She smiled and walked out of her office with a very small smile on her face but quickly frowned when she reached the ground floor to head out of the tower. Once outside she took in a big breath and walked around the awaken Konoha. When she saw a person she bean to tense up a little. She can't explain it since she was in a forest for two years with Jiraiya with no interaction with people besides when they go to the small village near where they were training to get supplies when they were running low on the necessities. Sakura walked around town trying to get reacquainted with it again. When she finally was at peace she ran into Naruto, Karin and Sasuke.

"AH! Sakura-chan we've been looking for—OW! What was that for teme!" Naruto yelled while rubbing his head where Sasuke hit him.

"Because you were looking for her. Don't drag me and Karin into your plans, Dobe." Sasuke explained.

"Hey! I was trying to get all of team 7 to hang out again. What wrong with that!?" Naruto yelled back at him.

"Umm Naruto." She softly whispered.

Naruto turned to her and made a silly grin like the good old days and asked, " What is it Sakura-chan?"

"I would love to hang out but I have some other business to take care of. So I can't hang out today, maybe we can hang out some other time ok?" Sakura said with a small smile and left her to teammates there kind of dumbfounded.

"But Sakura-chan…"Naruto started then just sighed when Sakura left, "Damn it teme!" Naruto glared at Sasuke like he was the cause of Sakura of leaving.

"It's not my fault that she left dobe. So don't blame this on me." Sasuke said coolly while put his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever teme, well I'll see you around I guess since Sakura left there is no point sticking around." Naruto said while walking away to some random direction.

When Naruto left Sasuke spoke to Karin, "Karin I want you to go back to your house. I need to talk to the hokage about something important."

"But Sasuke! You're going to talk to her about saku-." Karin argued but Sasuke cut her off when she started to mention Sakura's name, "Karin." Sasuke stern voice came out demanding her to defy him.

"Fine," Karin sighed with a defeated voice and walked back to her house with her back hunched back.

Once Karin was out of the picture for the time being so he can have a talk with the Hokage alone. Once he got to the tower he basically let himself storming the whole place acting like he is king. He wanted answered about Sakura and he wasn't going to leave until he got them. Once he got to the floor of the hokage's office. He forcefully opened the door and walked to Tsunade's desk and slammed his fist on the wooden desk making Tsunade pay attention to him.

"What the hell is going on with Sakura?!" he yelled

"Sasuke you have no right to barge in here, unannounced, yelling at me about Sakura!" Tsunade yelled at him with a booming voice.

"Damn it just answer my question!" Sasuke yelled back. He still had no respect to the Hokage; he still had that mind frame that he can do what the hell he wants.

"NO!" the blonde hokage yelled back at him, "If you want to know so god damn bad. Why don't you ask her myself!"

"She won't tell me anything I now that. That's why I came here asking you." Sasuke said finally getting calm so he can think and won't make a mistake on testing Tsunade's anger.

"Well, all I can say is that she has changed drastically. Just wait until she takes the ANBU exams. You'll see what I mean when you she her in battle." Tsunade said finally settling down.

"You mean she is taking the exam?" Sasuke asked with surprise in his voice.

Tsunade remained quite not wanting to answer that. Sasuke took the silence as a yes, bow and said with respect for once, "Sorry that I blew up Hokage-sama." Then he walked out of the Hokage office and went back to the Uchiha compound.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

~Week Later~

'Man, I hope no one that I know is here taking the exams.' The pink haired kunochi though while she was walking to the building where the first part of the ANBU exams is taking place: Writing. Sakura walked to the room where the writing exams are in. She sat down to the first chair she saw because there was already lots of seats since she is the first and only one there besides the judges of the exams was already there. She just sat there in silence just waiting to the exams to start. When people started to come into the room and talk, all Sakura did was still sit there until the exam started. When the writing exam judge came in everyone took a seat and quite down to a complete silence.

"Alright," he said loudly," once you get the test you must remain silent. If you don't you don't pass the first part and have to take the exam next year." Then he handed the exam to a random person and she passed on the exams. When Sakura got the exam, she just took a deep breath and started to write down answers. After several minutes, she got through a 3-page exam like it was nothing. Well she is the 2nd smartest person in the whole village next to Shikamaru. Before she turned her test in she went through it once again just in case she didn't write any of the answers wrong. She wanted to be as detailed as possible making sure she passes for sure. Once satisfied with every single answer, Sakura got up and walked to the judge and handed the papers and went back to her seat. She silently sat there in he seat waiting for everyone to get done with the exam. After several more hours everyone was done with their exams, once everyone turned in the papers the judge he broke the silence and said, "This exam is now over. The results will be posted in 2 hours in outside of the front of this door. DIMISS!"

With that everyone left the room. 'Just like the chunin exams all those years ago.' Sakura thought walking out of the room confident that she passed the test with flying colors.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke also came out of the room after Sakura got out of course. He couldn't believe that it took only Sakura 5 minutes to finish the exam while everyone else took at least an hour to finish. 'She's smarter than before that's for sure.' Sasuke thought.

He started to follow her until Naruto came up behind him and greeted "Hey Sasuke!"

"Hn." Was the only response that Sasuke gave to Naruto.

"How did your exam go?" Naruto asked once more.

"Well. Yours?" Sasuke said trying to keep the conversation short.

"Same here. Did you see anyone you? I saw Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Lee, Kiba, and Choji." Naruto said very happily answering his own question.

"I just saw Saukra." Sasuke answered keeping the conversation short once again.

"What?! She's taking the exams as well. How did she do?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"She finished in 5 minutes." He answered.

"Did she even answer the question?" he asked again.

"Yes, I saw move pencil moved very quickly." She answered again rolling his eyes at him.

"I do hope she passed." Naruto sighed and then went off to get his favorite food: Ramen.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakura walked to her favorite restaurant it was just a small café that she loved going to on her spare time. She's been going there ever since she could remember the owner knew her personally since she was just an infant. She walked in to the small restaurant and waited for her to be seated.

"AH Miss Haruno nice to see you again." The waitress said in front desk.

"Nice to see you again Yuuki." She smiled at the young blonde.

"Your usual seat Miss Haruno?" The young blonde asked

Sakura just nodded and followed Yuuki to her normal seat in the corner with a beautiful view of the gardens next door. She sat down and the young blonde handed her the menu and said softly, " I'll get the owner." With a bow she walked off getting the owner that has known her for years. She scanned through the menu looking at what she wanted. Did she wanted her usual a garden salad with the main course being baked chicken stuffed with an citrus stuffing with a side of white rice and some vegetables. Or would she go for something exotic like claims or some sort of seafood or just keep it simple. She does have 2 hours before she had to go back to the exams to see what she got on her test after all. After several more minutes on looking the menu the owner came by to greet her.

"Sakura! It has been way to long." A feminine voice said with happiness in her voice.

"Ah! Ms. Boddingtom. It has I missed your cooking so I just had to stop by and have some." Sakura smiled at her while she sat her menu down.

"Ah! Where are my manners? What would like dear?" the older woman asked while getting out a small pad and pen getting ready to take her order.

"I would like to start with a small garden salad with an Italian vinaigrette. For my main course I would half bowl of spaghetti with garlic bread of course, and for my drink I'll have a Pepsi." She answered while the owner wrote down everything..

"Alright. I'll be back with your salad and Pepsi." She smiled as she grabbed the menu and she walked away to get her food. Sakura just sighed and looked out the window. She admired the beautiful flowers in the garden. Looking at them got her mind off of a lot of things. She would normal draw them but she didn't have her drawing pad. Thanks to Sai she took up drawing. It made her busy when there was nothing to do in the middle of her training. With another sigh she knew she had to visit him soon to thank him for a great night when she got home, and just a great over all friend. Ever since Naruto left to get Sasuke once and for all, she and Sai gotten to be close friends since he was the only one she can go to. She wondered where he went, she hasn't seen him for two weeks now, she just guessed that he was on a mission that he should be home soon. The owner of the café came by again to give her garden salad and her drink.

"Thank you." Sakura said while the older woman gave her a nodded and walked away so sakura can eat her salad alone. Several moments later Sakura was done with her salad and now was given her spaghetti. She started to eat it but slowly she waited to enjoy her time here and just enjoy the delicious food that was given to her. After an hour Sakura got up to pay her food. But once she got to the counter the owner said, " The lunch is free. Take it as a welcome back gift."

"Thank you." Sakura said then left the restaurant.

Since her two hours are almost up so she decided to go back to the place where the exams are being held to look on what she got on her writing exam part. Once she got there she went inside, she saw that the piece paper with all the grades are already posted next to the door. She scanned through the paper, she wasn't surprised that she was the top mark of the exams, but she also saw Naruto's and Sasuke's Scores. They both passed and Sakura wasn't to thrilled about it. She a sigh she started to walk again but to the gym in the same building Once She arrived she saw Kiba, Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke in a group talking to each other. They were waiting for the other people that passed the first part to come to the gym

'Great, they're here as well.' She thought while getting tense with the other people around.

After several more minutes more people came into the door. Some Sakura recognized and some she didn't recognize.

"Alright maggots the next part of the exams is about to begin!" The next judge yelled and Sakura knew who she was it's none other than Anko, " This next exam is to test you physically and mentally and to see that you are loyal to Kohona! The person who had the highest marks in the last exam go first, Sakura you're up!"

Sakura walked through the steel gates while it sealed shut behind her. Then only a steel chair was visible to Sakura. She walked up to it and sat down.

"Sakura Haruno." A deep voice began.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"S-S-Sakura w-was taking t-this e-exams." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, I didn't know as well. This is news to me." Kiba said.

"I knew Sakura would want to prove her youthfulness!" Lee exclaimed

"She must've studied her ass off these past two and half years when she was gone." Kiba pondered

"Now that you mentioned it. Pervy Sage wasn't around for two and half years. And he appeared when Sakura came back." Naruto said in deep thought.

Then after several more minutes he came to a conclusion," Sakura must've been training with him since then."

"Dobe, you don't know that for sure. Plus how can you get your tiny brain to come up with that conclusion." Sasuke said coolly.

"What you say teme?!" Naruto said in anger while giving him a glare.

Sasuke just ignored him since he was concerned for his Saukra-chan. After a few hours, Sasuke starts to get impatient waiting since several people have gone to several rooms for this exam since he as herd that this is the longest part of the ANBU exams and they were right. Finally Sakura was out of that room. It seemed that nothing has phased her. No, Cuts one bruise on her arm. He as herd that they do a lot of physical harm to make sure that you hold the secret, But he isn't for sure on that since Sakura was the first one to come out with only one bruise.

'Wait, Someone cut out the ANBU sign on her and she is using that arm like nothing was on it.' Sasuke thought. When he saw other people came out he thought it was strange that everyone was showing some type of emotion in their eyes while Sakura didn't show anything. He herd all types of screaming from other peoples room but not Sakura's, even when he put his ear on the door to hear all he could her was a deep voice talking to her. And people came out mentally tired and traumatized.

'She has gotten stronger, mentally wise anyways, but does she have the strength to back that up.' Sasuke though going through the steel doors.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakura sighed, she wasn't tried but it was the end of the day and she had finished 2 out of 3 parts of the exams with flying colors, Tomorrow is the final part of the exam and it is the fighting part of the exam. She was a bit excited to fight tomorrow since now she can prove to her so-called "friends" that she isn't weak anymore. She also had a gut feeling that she going to face one of her old friends since some did pass the first two parts of the exams as well. Tomorrow will be interesting, for her since no one has seen what she could do in battle. But she figures that she could use half of her strength maybe less depending on her opponent. Once Sakura was inside her apartment she took a quick shower and changed her clothes and went to bed for a well-deserved rest..

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter since this is part 1. I'm making two parts to this story just because this chapter is long when I wrote it so yeah. I know you guys want it longer but I feel like doing it like this. So yeah hope it it's long it enough for yeah. Next chapter you get to see Sakura fight. WOO! And I'll be updating well my bleach story soon and I'm going to have a Code Geass yaoi between Lelouch and Suzaku, I'm in the middle of writing that. Also my HidanXSakura will be up soon since I'm in the middle of typing it and writing it so yeah.. Hope you guys review this story since I like all of your reviews. So please review**

**Luv ya**

**~Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable**


	5. Chapter 3: The ANBU Exams Part 2

**::Six ways of Pain but One Way to be Loved::**

**Couple: Sakura X Pein**

**Rating: M for language, violence and later Sexual Themes **

**::Chapter 3:The ANBU Exams: part 2::**

_~Next Day~_

Sakura woke up early in the morning so he can get ready for the test. It's the final test of the ANBU exams, if she doesn't impress the judges with her fighting abilities than she wouldn't be able to make in the ANBU. When she headed back to the place where the final ANBU exams are going to be hardly anyone was there. The judges were there, getting ready to judge and speculate the examiners today, and just her and one other person: Sai.

She just stared at him for a brief moment then just started to stretch for a little to get warmed up since Sakura knew the fighting was final part of the test. As time went by and more people started to come in the building, the final part of the exams finally began. One of the judges came to the middle of the floor and yelled, "Alright people, Congrats on making it this far, But there is no time to celebrate just yet. The last part of the exams is going to start. . . NOW!!" just when he said 'now' a screen came down with all the peoples picture and names.

"First up!" he yelled as the screen scrambled the names up. It was going to spot on two random people. Those two people: Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata Hyuuga verses Sakura Haruno!" he yelled once again as he went back to the judges room to observe the fight. Sakura and Hinata just walked up to the middle of the large room while everyone else when upstairs in the spectators' balcony to watch the fight.

"S-S-Sakura-chan. I-I-I want y-y-you to come a-at me w-with e-e-everything you h-have." Hinata shuttered activating her Byakugan.

"Trust me Hinata-san you don't want that." Sakura said back to her.

'She seems so calm. But I mustn't give up. I must make it to ANBU for Naruto's sake.' Hinata thought.

"Alright girls, you can use any style you want to beat your opponent. Ready? FIGHT!" he yelled and cleared the battle area.

'I must think ahead even from the gifted eyes clan like the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clan. Even I do have this gifted eyes of mine, I won't use them for this fight it would be unfair toward Hinata.' Sakura thought while she went to her fighting stance.

Hinata charged right at her which Sakura dodged easily. Hinata tried to go faster than her but it seems that Sakura was reading her every move.

'This can't be possible.' Hinata thought while she kept attacking Sakura.

"Hyuuga style: 8 trigrams, ultimate defense!" The young Hyuuga heiress shouted.

"Sakura is done no one can beat her ultimate defense." Kiba yelled ecstatically, since he was cheering for the heiress.

"Raningan." She whispered very lightly while closed her eyes. Once they are open again her eyes was in ring from white to gray to black from the outside in. With these eyes who ever uses the Raningan would have the powers of the god themselves. Sakura didn't want to use them on one of her friends but she was making her use it since she used her ultimate attack in the beginning of the match.

Hinata grew surprised as her eyes grew, than she thought, 'Her presence changed so drastically.'

"I am sorry Hinata-chan. I have to pass this exam." Sakura said softly to her while just looking at the floor. So no one can see her eyes.

_Silence_

The next thing people knew, Hinata flew across the arena. "B-B-But How? She didn't even touch her!" Kiba yelled angrily.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said in disbelief . Truthfully that was the only thing he could say. He was in shock that she made Hinata fly without even touching her. Well Sasuke had a shock expression but only for a minute but he just remained silent.

"I must win!!" Hinata yelled without stuttering.

"Hinata." She said softly while looking at the ground still. She didn't want anyone that she has a kekkei genkai now.

"Sakura-chan you must understand, I have to win for Naruto." She yelled at her once again.

"You also have to understand that I have to win as well. I have no choice I need to win. In order to break from my past I have to win. I'm tired of being called weak, tired of being protected. I am tired of being the weakest member of team 7." She said calmly to her.

Hinata glared at her, she's getting angry at her. She has to pass for her sake really because he wants to be in the same team as him.

"You know Hinata, your reason to become an ANBU for Naruto is a dumb reason to join. I mean yeah sure you two might be on the same team as him, but I have a gut feeling that your emotional feelings will just hinder you and your team while your in a mission. Plus there is a slim chance that you two are going to be in the same team, since they choose randomly." Sakura said calmly to her just saying the rational part of Hinata's plan to join ANBU.

"well your just doing this for Sasu—" Hinata started but was cut off by Sakura, "I'll prove to you this isn't for Uchiha-san." Sakura said calmly not showing any emotions in her voice.

Then after Sakura said that sentence a bust of engery came out of no where and knocked Hinata down. She was surprised at the sudden attack. When she got up, then looked for her opponent , she was no where to be found, like she just disappeared.

When Hinata felt her slight chakra she turned to punch but she just disappeared again and she said, "Wha—" and again she was cut off by Sakura's sudden voice.

"To slow." Sakura whispered to Hinatas' ear than knocked her out. Everyone was surprised that they saw Hinata unconscious on the floor. They were all cheering for Hinata but two people. Those two people were: Sai

…

…

And

…

…

Sasuke

"Damn it!" Kiba yelled in anger, "All the had work Hinata went through, all that dangerous training that Kurenai put her through, just to take this exams. All that work……for nothing."

The medical nins when to Hinata and put her on the bed so they can go to the medical ward right away to check for any interneuron damages, since she was hit pretty hard by Sakura. By the time they got there, there was already a bruise started to form in the pressure point area on the neck. Before the medical nins came to her she turned off her kekkei genkai so no one would notice. Then the medical nins offered Sakura help but she refused them all, since they understood why she did since she is the top medical ninja next to the 5th Hokage Tsunade herself. So they didn't fight with her so they just went with the others to look at Hinata. Sakura started to heal herself while a judge came down to declare a winner.

"Well as you all can plainly see, Sakura Haruno is the winner!!" the judge yelled. No one clapped, no one shouted anything it was pure silence. No one was happy that Hinata lost, since now they hardly knew Sakura since she kept to herself most of the time and hangs out with Sai, Anko, Genma, Ibiki, Yamato, Tsunade, and Shizune. So all they did was glare at her but Sai, all he did was smile at her, letting her that he was proud on having such improvement on the last time she fought. But really they didn't know anything, they were mad since one of the most beloved people lost. They didn't even know that Sakura has a kekkei genkai and she wants to keep it that way, even they try to patronize or instigate her, she'll never tell them. They don't have that right anymore only the people that she considers as friends she might tell.

**~ End of Chapter 3 part 2~**

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated lately. and I am so sorry that if the chapter is short as well I've been so busy since now I am a senior in high school so have a lot more projects I have to do. Like I have this one project that is 25% of my grade in my English class call the Senior Research Project and that's a whole year project but I have due dates for certain things that I have to that first. But one good news is that for home room I'm in the computer lab so I can type up my fan fiction on there everyday. I have other stories I wasn't to post as well but I was thinking if I should just create a file on here and it will say "Previews for upcoming stories." And I'll just post whatever I wrote down on there so you can see what I am working on. It'll have all sorts pairing form other anime but idk how that going to work out. I may just put different file previews for the anime I am writing about like have one on Naruto, one on Bleach and ect. Well tell me if I should do that since I have a lot of stories written down I just haven't type them or they aren't even done and I do need some ideas for them**

**Anyways please review. I like people when they review my materials it makes me happy. :) **

**Love ya all**

**~ Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable **

**P.S I still need a beta for my stories just tell me if you want to be my beta.**


	6. Just A note

:: Six ways of pein and one way to be loved::

Dear Readers.

i am really sorry that i haven't been updating this story. or any other storys for that fact. in all honesty i don't have a good excuse for not updating. but i am at a writers block with this story though. i am currently trying write the 4th chapter, but it is not going well. i really do hate what i wrote and i don't know how to fix it or get another good idea for it. that is the main reason that i am not updating at all. this is also a note to tell all of you i am not dead, i am working on it but it is a very slow process. and i am also currently trying to work on other stories that i have started, and i am most likely gonna rewrite my 2 final fantasy stories. and also put in some new ones on there. but anyways i wanted to give you guys an update, i am working in it, just i have no ideas for it for this chapter. i think i still have what i want for the end. again i am so sorry that i haven't been updating at all. if you guys have any idea for the next chapter, or where you want it to go please let me know.

love you all

Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable


End file.
